


Rewriting History

by LucyWonderLandMadness



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Other, Time Travel, War, rebuilding a new future, tailed beast turn into humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyWonderLandMadness/pseuds/LucyWonderLandMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up during the Sengoku Jidai with no memories and the name of Kurama echoing in the back of his mind, Naruto must survive this strange world as well befriending two shinobi that are the beginning of everything. Time travel AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely Naruto readers! This is a time travel AU that I have been wanting to type since I have been reading a lot of time travel AU's of Naruto, but I wanted to try something different and I got the inspiration ofSasori by Darkpetal16 (from Fanfiction). I love that story… anyways, in this story, Naruto will look different and will be referred as Kurama since that is the only name he can remember, also, he will be strong and wise, so you are warned, twice now! I hope you like it and sorry for my grammar errors, this is not beta at all. Well, enjoy and please leave your review!
> 
> P.s. Sorry if any characters are out of character, I am trying to keep them in character but it's a bit hard, especially Madara and as well, I am going to be messing up the whole Naruto original time line.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter o1

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Groaning in pain, Naruto catches faint whispers around him.

"He is waking up!" A loud, cheerful voice yelled only to get hissed at by another voice. "Shh…he could be someone dangerous."

"But he looks badly injured."

"Can't you see? He is slowly healing."

Cracking his eyes open, Naruto blinked his eyes, trying to adjust to the brightness of the sky. Trying to sit up, he groans in pain. His body felt heavy and stiff.

"Shit." He muttered to himself, ignoring the cautious looks he was being given by the two strangers. Bringing his left hand to rub his eye, he looked up. Tilting his head to the side, he saw two young boys that looked around the age of nine. He frowned, "W-who are you?" He asked, his voice came out horsed and his throat burned. Bringing his hand to his throat, he rubbed it softly.

" _Who_ are you?" The boy with black chin-length hair asked, pointing at him. The other boy just stared at him with a frown.

"W-who am I…?" He questioned. His face seemed confused and soon contorted in pain as he tried to remember who he was. "My…my name…" Naruto soon pondered, trying to remember anything before this.

"Do you not remember?" A soft voice asked, but Naruto was not paying attention. His foggy mind only presented images of people lying on the floor, matted with blood and mud on their corpses.

His body feels heavy and deep pain, he was crying.

"My…my name…" He spoke out, feeling his throat constricts as he spoke, his vision became blurred, only a whisper echoed in his head.

_Kurama._

Frowning at the gruff but soft and caring voice in his head, he tried to figure out who it was but everything came blank.

"Kurama?"

Looking up, Naruto blinked his eyes, "Huh?"

"You just said your name is Kurama." The boy that stood to the left of the grumpy one.

"I…I did?" He question, only to have the boy nod his head.

Slowly nodding his head, he looked in his lap, staring at the crimson cloth of his haori.

"Do you even remember anything?" Asked the grumpy boy.

Naruto, now called Kurama, shook his head, only to see wisps of red hair, which made him frown. The foggy memory, he had short blond lock not long red hair… or was he mistaken.

"W-who are you?" He asked, a bit hesitant, but swallowed the lump in his throat.

"My name is Hashirama, the other guy is Madara." The cheerful one said, coming closer to Kurama. "And do you really not remember anything?" Hashirama asked.

Kurama shook his head, "Everything is foggy or blank. I keep seeing corpses and blood." He said softly, his eyes flickered with pain and confusion.

Madara stared at the redhead, his dark red eyes showed no danger and his posture was tense. Slowly walking forward the black hair child sat in front of him, soon followed by Hashirama.

"So you have no one?" He asked, Kurama smiled sadly and shook his head, "Not that I can remember." He whispered. Nodding his head, he gave the redhead a black shield katana, the hilt of the sword hung a charm of a ying-yang.

"This is yours," Madara stated, making Kurama frowned. "Mine?" He asked. His face was full of confusion and worry. The two boys shared a stare together before looking at the redhead, the young boy only seemed to be a year or two younger than themselves.

"Kurama-kun, how are you feeling?" Hashirama asked, concern etched in his face.

"In pain, thirst and heavy." Kurama answered honestly before rubbing the back of his neck, "As well confused." He muttered, looking at both boys.

"Well the way you are dressed, you seem to come from a noble family, but I can put a name to which family you come from but since you say you keep seeing corpses of your clan, then it is most likely you are an orphan." Madara stated.

"But how did you end up here?" Hashirama asked, a curious look was placed on his face, staring intensely at the hesitant boy, ignoring a glare thrown at him by Madara who eventually rolled his eyes.

Kurama bit his bottom lip, slightly showing a sharp canine tooth. "I…I don't know… I was…fighting an enemy and then…fire…blood." He whispered.

Hashirama frowned, "Then that means you have nowhere to go." He said softly.

Shrugging his shoulders, Kurama looked up into the sky, "I know…there is a safe house…somewhere in the forest…well that is what my gut is telling me." The redhead said, a small grin on his face showed as he looked at the older boys.

"Tch you will die trying to look for it while you can't remember anything." Madara stated bluntly. Blinking at the dark hair boy, his grin grew, "Thanks for the concern, but I think I can trust my gut and if I dye will at least I tried looking for answers." Kurama said in a happier tone.

Hashirama laughed and Madara scoffed and folded his arms against his chest. "Well, I am just warning, yeah."

* * *

After Naruto, who was now known as Kurama, properly healed on his own – which amazed both Madara and Hashirama, decided to part away after seeing a floating body of a dead shinobi. Both of the older boys warned Naruto about the dangers of the forest and the ongoing battles that were happening that seemed to be getting closer and closer. The young redhead nodded his head and smiled a fox smile at them.

"I promise, I do hope we would get to meet again." He said before watching Hashirama jump across the river and said goodbye to them. Madara jumped away and into the forest, leaving Kurama beside the river bank, looking at the clear sky with a thoughtful look before starting his journey down the river and heading into the forest.

It was a few days later that the boy had stumbled into an old big tree, a handmade door closed the hole that was created in the trunk. Coming close to the old tree that pulled his attention, he stared at the prefect calligraphy that was carved on the door. His pointer finger followed the smooth carving, unconsciously adding chakra to the seal, which caused the door to unlock. Blinking his eyes, he carefully moved his hand to the handle and slide the door aside, opening the dusty room. Allowing his eyes to adjust to the dark, he carefully enters the room, looking around, seeing beams of light peaked through man-made holes and a seal placed underneath to prevent anything to come inside.

Kurama smiled, feeling the treehouse warmth wrap around his body, welcoming his presence. Walking around, observing the inside of the tree, he could see that the Treehouse was already furnished with simple needed items, along with many inscriptions written on the wall that glowed every time Kurama's finger lightly pressed against the carved wood. Stairs that lead up to the high tree, he could see shelves built on the wall, filled with many scrolls that had a protective seal.

The young redhead was fascinated with the materials that he found, the scrolls reading from many fighting techniques, of Ninjutsu, to chakra theory, to information about edible and poisonous plants, to medical information and as well many sealing scrolls. Kurama's eyes gleamed in glee as he made himself comfortable in the hammock, that had handmade pillows that had a beautiful design and they felt soft and fluffy, which the boy purred getting comfortable in them, and then there were the covers, they were smooth and silky. Kurama made a conclusion that who ever lived, yes lived since dust was gathering around and the plants that were inside were now both dead or overgrown but mostly dead, seemed to be rich or was a knowledgeable shinobi. The good thing was that the seals were reacting well to his chakra so it meant that it was a family member that used to live here.

Eventually, Kurama had wandered around, being careful with the placed traps and seals that protected the tree, he managed to find himself self-back to the river that he awoke. A sly smile filled his face as he sat down near the water, lifting his yukata - which he stole from some thieves and other things, he folded the bottom of his pants up to his knees and placed his feet in the cold water, humming a small tune that he felt was very familiar.

He was lost in thought till his ear twitch and he looked behind, walking out of the forest, came a very excited Hashirama.

"Oh, Kurama! It has been awhile since we have seen you!" Hashirama said, jumping to the young redhead who was sitting now happy. "It has!" He yelled.

"Heh, so the redhead survived!" Madara stated, entering the river bank. Blinking twice, Kurama looked up and stared at the smirking dark hair boy and pouted. "Told you my gut can help me!" He yelled.

"Hmm…so it did." Madara taunted.

Hashirama laughed at the pouting boy. Kurama pouted at both of the males before grinning and eventually tackling the smirking boy. Madara was caught off by the speed and found himself hitting the rocky floor.

"SHIT! Kurama that hurts!" He yelled at the redhead, who only pouted.

"But I missed Mad-kun and Hashi-kun." Kurama said in a childish voice. Hashirama was laughing too hard that his face was becoming red and crying.

Growling, Madara pushed the pouting boy and mumbling under his breath, not seeing the visible mischievous glint that passed the redhead's eyes.

After the three boys had calmed down, Hashirama and Madara threw rocks across the rivers and Kurama just watched and listen to both older boys talk about peace. Kurama smiled, feeling something stir in his chest and in his mind. Hearing the echoes stopping the heart, which confused the boy, but needless, piped in the boys' conversation. "All three of us, become stronger to protect those whom we cherish, like I do with you two! I would protect you even if you may come from enemy clans, I want the fighting to stop!" He announced, both elders stared at him, surprised but relaxed at the honesty and careless smile and words he spoke.

"Yeah, sounds something like that." Madara muttered, a smirk formed his head, bringing his hand on top of the redhead's head and ruffling his messy hair and making it messier.

Hashirama smiled widely and sat next to Kurama and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "That sounds like a great idea!"

Kurama was feeling content and happy, he continued talking to the two other males that had formed a weird friendship between them. Ignoring the small prodding inside his mind.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small Information:  
> Naruto aka Kurama: Between 6 to 7 years old, but much closer to 7  
> Madara Uchiha: 9 years old  
> Hashirama Senju: 9 years old

"Kurama, do you know anything about chakra?" Hashirama asked, looking at the young redhead who was hanging upside a tree branch and looking at himself in fascination.

"Hmm…chakra? Yeah, chakra is the molding of the physical energy that is present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy that is gained from the mind." The boy said, distracted.

Madara and Hashirama looked at each other and then at Kurama once more. It was very clear that the boy had prefect chakra control, especially with his level of chakra. Not only was it large for his age, it was slightly larger than theirs – which both have been trained since they could walk and even then, they still had some trouble controlling their own chakra to be able to easily walk up a tree with ease.

"It seems like you have no problem walking up a tree." Madara stated, his eyes narrowed slightly as he watches Kurama move around the branch, his eyes still shining in fascination. 'Was the kid being for real? He does not remember anything about who he is but he has large reserves and prefect control, he _must_ be a shinobi.'

It really irked Madara, but he could see familiar traits that reminded him too much of a certain clan…'He couldn't possibly be…'

Hashirama bit his lip and continued to study a now very happy redhead who was sitting upside down, smiling at the two elders. If they hadn't explained what they were doing before he came, if they hadn't shown him, then the feeling that he felt about the kid being a shinobi wouldn't have been made clear. Sighing in defeat. He glanced next to him and watched a deep frown on Madara's face before glancing back at the happy redhead. If Kurama had yet to remember anything about who he is but his body remembered simple steps of chakra control, it only meant that at this young age, he must have been trained to be a shinobi, especially when he was perfectly capable of controlling his chakra to sit upside down from the branch with no sweat.

'He _just_ has to be from that clan. Who else would have large chakra reserves, red hair, more than enough energy to be bouncing up and down even after wasting chakra, and having fast healing abilities.' Hashirama thought. 'The only thing that is missing is the knowledge of Fūinjutsu.'

"Hey guys, are you alright?"

Blinking, both males screamed loudly before hitting the young redhead on the head and face.

"OW!" Kurama screamed, rolling on the floor while holding his head.

"IDIOT!" Madara screamed, pointing at the boy on the floor.

"KURAMA DON'T DO THAT!" Hashirama whined.

Pouting, Kurama sat upright and crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from the two weary boys. "S'not my fault that you aren't paying attention." He mutters to himself.

But the two were still shaken from the sudden appearance of the boy. Not only had they been lost in thoughts, they were surprised by how quiet the small boy moved from the tree and up to them.

"Sorry about that Kurama, but you shouldn't surprise anyone by popping out of nowhere." Hashirama explained, trying not to calm down a pouting boy.

"Tch, he shouldn't be scaring anyone or he can die by doing that sort of stunt." Madara replied but his eyes the boy. "Anyways, what did you want our attention for?"

Kurama's eyes shined happily and it incident now forgotten. Clasping his hands together, the boys could note that the sleeves were a bit big on him. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over my house!" He said happily.

Madara and Hashirama blinked twice, "Your house?" Hashirama asked. Kurama nodded his head.

"Yeah, the place I am living in, since…ya know, I can't really remember who I am and stuff." Kurama sheepishly stated.

Madara raised an eyebrow, "You mean the place your gut told you to go?"

"Hmm." Kurama hummed nodding his head.

Shrugging his shoulders, Madara glanced at the Hashirama who seemed lost in thought. "Maybe next time, alright?" He stated. Though the Uchiha was secretly curious where the younger boy lived, he still had to trust his instincts. He had befriended not only two ninjas from other clans, also he still had to be aware that there are other shinobi out there still at war and he couldn't risk dying unprepared.

"Yeah, next time could work." Hashirama nodded his head, finally coming to a conclusion.

This made the boy smile big, "Yatta!" He yelled, hugging both boys.

"Ah! Kurama!" Hashirama yelled.

"KURAMA GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Madara yelled, pulling the red hair, which strangely enough, was really soft.

* * *

It was later on, the lonely nights that Kurama would curl himself up. Hiding his small body in varying pillows. It was these types of nights where no animal was heard from the outside of the tree and not even the wind would dare make a noise.

These types of nights that Kurama would hear the echoes of screams ringing in his head. The heavy feeling in his chest building up as he watch in his dream fire burning everything to the ground.

_When you remember…you will know where to find me._

The same gruff voice would repeat in his head, keeping the redhead up, producing many unanswered questions and sleepless nights.

Allowing a loud yawn, Kurama rubbed his eyes as he sat down in front of his table, grabbing the left over rice balls he had created the night before and ate them at a slow pace. His mind continued to wander back the repeated words, finding nothing that could possibly help him figure out who was speaking to him besides red slit eyes staring down at him.

In a sluggish manner, Kurama readied himself to leave the protection of the tree house, which he had found out that only those with special nature chakra are able to enter the house, as well those who have a certain seal on them would allow them to enter. It made Kurama happy, and soon began his practice on Fūinjutsu, which surprised him that it came so natural for him when he started practicing seals – even if it meant most of them exploded in his face.

As he closed the small bag he carried, along with his katana, he bit his finger and slide the seal down with his blood, allowing for the seal to glow and slowly fade once more into the bark of the tree before walking out of the protective barrier and into the wild life of the forest.

In his still tired state, Kurama forgot to cover his tracks and as well cover his chakra like Madara and Hashirama had rethought him, seeing as the boy already seemed know how to do in the end. His senses were dull and the lack of sleep that the young boy had been deprived slowly was getting to him. Kurama knew that it was healthy and he would soon have to wait to the river bank to meet the other two before he could even bother with taking a nap.

"Ha-ha, look what we got here." An eerie voice jumped in front of the small redhead.

"Hmm, seems like we have an Uzumaki brat here." Another voice spoke, standing beside the male. Both males looked in their early twenties, dressed in shinobi attire and headband covering their forehead, which held their clan crest.

Kurama became tense and eyed the males in front of him, the hair in the back of his neck stood up and his hand twitched but stayed in silence.

"Looks like the lil girl isn't saying anything." The first male sniggered.

The second male chuckled, "Well, if the doll isn't going to speak, maybe we should make her scream." He said in a lecherous tone, making the small redhead shiver in disgust.

"Aw, look, she is shivering."

"Shut up!" Kurama muttered, eyeing his surroundings, forming a plan.

"Hm, she has spoken."

One whispered, coming forward.

Kurama took a step back, his red eyes glared at the male. "I'm a boy." He hissed, showing his sharp canine teeth, allowing a small growl. The two adults only smirked and their lustful eyes eyed the boy as they stepped forward.

Taking another step back, Kurama hand went straight to the hilt of his katana, allowing his knees to bend as he stared at the males who took out their own sets of weapons.

Breathing in slowly, Kurama stared at the two males, everything seemed to stop. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he gripped the hilt tightly before unsheathing the sword and blocked two kunai coming towards him before running up to the two males and slashing the sword horizontal. Only to clash with a dagger being held by the first one. Pushing forwards, he jumped backwards, avoiding a punch in the face.

_Breath…relax…let your instincts take control…_

Kurama blinked once, before allowing his body to go on autopilot at the familiar voice. His mind becomes blank. Allowing his body to relax, he his grip on the hilt relaxed. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and exhaled.

Both males took the opportunity to attack Kurama, one running forwards, dagger in hand while the other one jumped up the tree before jumping above the small redhead.

Opening his eyes, Kurama's red eyes were slit and whiskers soon appeared on his face, decorating his cheeks. "You are messing with the wrong person." He whispered.

Before disappearing from the sight of the two shinobi.

"GYAA!" The male that was heading towards him was impaled by the katana. Blood splattering from his chest as the blood covered metal was removed slowly from the male and the small boy stared at the male with no emotions.

Cursing, the male that had attached himself once more to a tree branch stared at the drench boy that stood in front of his clansman, who continued to bleed even after he had died by the sword straight to his heart.

Kurama raised his gaze to meet the second stranger.

Swallowing, the male watched the smaller boy stare at him with those red slit eyes, shivering at the emotionless face before screaming in terror of the deadly chakra that leaked out of the small body.

* * *

The air seemed tense, too tense for Madara's liking, but he knew a battle had happened not too long ago. A very deadly battle.

Surpassing his chakra, he continues to make his way to the river bank, where he found Hashirama standing several feet away from Kurama.

His eyes stayed on the redhead, who was curled up next to the river. His small form was breathing slowly, looking fast asleep.

"I think something is wrong with him." Hashirama whispered harshly next to Madara, who has made his way towards his friend.

"Why do you say that?" he asked. Yes, it seemed something was wrong, but he couldn't point out what exactly it was. The boy next to him frowned and shrugged his shoulders before deciding to make his way to the younger boy.

Following the same movements, he sat next to Kurama's head while Hashirama sat near his feet. Both males sat in silence, watching the river.

"We know you're awake." Madara finally broke the silence.

Kurama opens an eye, tilting his head upwards to look at Madara's face, who seemed concentrated on the river than him before moving his gaze towards Hashirama, who looked at Kurama with a soft smile.

Biting his bottom lip, the redhead sluggishly moved to sit up before breaking into a long yawn. "Kurama, have you not been sleeping well?" Hashirama asked. His voice was filled with concern as he looked at the younger boy.

Humming, Kurama nodded his head while he rubbed his eyes and allowing another yawn to leave his lips. Madara stared at the boy, his face had become paler and the bottom of his eyes had darken and the forming of bags under his eyes started to show.

"Is that blood?" He asked.

Kurama's gazed down at his hands, blinking. His eyes dulled of life stared at them before Hashirama snapped the young boy out of his thoughts. "Kurama, are you alright?"

"I… I don't know…" The small boy whispered. "I think… I was attacked." He stated, looking at Hashirama before breaking into tears, his body trembling like a leaf. Madara didn't like the fact that the younger boy was having an emotional breakdown. His father had constantly drilled any sorts of emotions to be thrown away, but seeing the redhead, a young boy – which most likely is two years younger than himself, crying his eyes out with the possibility that he had killed to stay alive and it must have frightened him.

"Kurama." Hashirama whispered. Hugging the smaller boy, being reminded that this could happen to his much younger brother. Breaking down after his first kill once the adrenaline was gone from his system. But then again, Kurama has no one, like he and Madara. They had a clan, Kurama didn't, well, not that he could remember, but the resemblance was there, so he could probably still have some hope but they were sure.

Madara didn't know how to stomach the boy crying so all he did was laying his hand on Kurama's head, allowing his fingers rub softly on the scalp.

Kurama was scared, scared of what had possessed his body and killed two adult shinobi without hesitating. It scared him even more that they both knew that he killed yet they didn't say anything about it. It worried him so much that he thought he would lose the only two friends that had become his anchor of happiness.

Hiccuping, he held onto Hashirama tightly. Burying his face into the older boy's chest. The scent of earth calms his heightened nerves and dulled his senses as he slowly got into a dull sleep. The two older boys didn't say anything, they just enjoyed the peaceful silence as the watch the younger boy fall into a slumber.

Kurama may have been trained to be shinobi, but he was still a child. A lost child with nobody besides the two of them. He didn't remember who he was or where he came from. All they two boys knew is that they found him, injured and alone near the river bank.

He was still innocent and naïve to this world and both Madara and Hashirama didn't like the idea of destroying that warm innocence that he radiated when he smiled at them.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

 

"Ne, Kurama."

"Hmm, yes?"

"You look like a girl."

"…"

"Madara-kun that's mean to say!"

"But it's true! His face is girly and then he has that long hair – it makes him look more like a girl."

"MADARA-BAKA!" Kurama yelled, throwing a rice ball at the black haired boy.

"OI! Kurama don't throw your food at me!"

"I'M A BOY!" The redhead screeched.

"You don't look like it!" Madara retorted, crossing his arms across his chest.

"H-hey guys, calm down." Hashirama spoke, smiling nervously. "Madara, it's rude to say someone looks like a girl, even though they may look a bit feminine. Also, Kurama don't take it to heart, but you do look like a girl – just give it time to grow out of the baby fat…okay?"

Kurama pouted, looking away from both older males. Madara scrunched his nose, but didn't continue the banter. Hashirama sighed in relief, enjoy the silence while it lasted. Both Madara and Hashirama were happy that after a month pass by, the redhead boy return to his normal happy-go personality, however, they did wonder if he was doing alright when they both weren't there with him because the bags underneath his eyes didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon.

"Mad-kun, your chakra control sucks."

"WHY YOU!"

There went the silence.

* * *

A year passed by quickly for Kurama, he spent most of his time down in a small village and with Madara and Hashirama. He quickly adjusted with the rule of kill or be killed – even though he hated the idea of killing, spilling unnecessary blood. However, ninjas were cruel and war was even crueler to families.

Even though the young redhead never once remembered who he was, he continued you the way he was living.

Training, having fun with his friends, spending time down at the small village and giving them a hand and learning from the old scrolls found inside the treehouse. It change, but as the waging war between many clans, he feared for his two best friends, that one day – they may never come back.

Just like this day, where he found himself near the bank of the river, where he usually met with Hashirama and Madara. The only thing was, that Madara was there and the brown haired boy was nowhere to be seen.

"So…you do know how to make seals." Madara stated, looking at the young redhead slowly writing something on the scroll, his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth, concentrating on the fine lines the black ink created – a cutie childish act.

"Mhm…I somehow feel like I've been doing it since forever!" Kurama said, finishing the last curve on the scroll before looking at Madara with a wide smile.

"Hm…and this seal is supposed to do what?" Madara curiously asked, sitting beside Kurama, who placed the paint brush behind his ear. "Well, it's created to make a protective barrier against any weapons and weak ninjutsu." Kurama explains. "It'll only activate only with a small amount of chakra being pushed – which I am trying to create to place on the skin and just pushing chakra towards the seal but there still are many backfires when being placed on the skin."

Madara nodded his head, "And how would you know that….I hope you aren't experimenting with these seals on yourself." Madara narrowed his eyes but Kurama sheepishly smiled at him. "BAKA! That is dangerous!" He yelled, hitting him on the head. "Even though I don't know much about sealing that can possibly destroy your chakra points."

"Ow! It's okay with me because of my fast healing rate!" He whined, pouting at the glaring male whose eyebrow twitched.

"It doesn't matter!" Madara hissed, making Kurama finish. "You are doing it by yourself without having someone around just in case something bad does happen to you! Even with your fast healing, there may be other side effects."

"But I am taking care of myself – I have been reading the scrolls that I found about the side effects of skin sealing." Kurama pointed out.

Madara sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose before he spoke to Kurama, "If you want to continue experimenting with seals on your skin, I suggest you have either me or Hashirama be with you…or just bring them here."

Kurama slowly nodded his head, "Alright." He muttered, but smiled brightly at the end, knowing that Madara was only being careful and protective of him.

"So…you want to try out the seal? I don't think Hashirama is going to be coming today."

"Sure."

"Yatta!"

* * *

Then there were days, days that he would meet different clans, different ninjas. He would see them, but he wouldn't bother at all.

He didn't need to know them, he didn't need to acknowledge them. He wasn't part of the war, so why should he help those that destroyed many lives?

However, it was one day, one day that he stumbled upon a small village ruin by the fire, that he met a raven haired boy, helping the small village.

A village that, they had ruined.

"Oi, what are you doing here?"

"I come to help these people, these people that  _you_  ruin due to your stupid wars." Kurama spat at the raven.

The boy's eyebrow twitched, "Why you! Who do you think you are?!"

"I am nobody for you to know!"

"Then why the hell do you speak to me like that even if you know that I can kill you in many ways!"

"Like hell do I care, you hurt many people and for what? For land? For money? For power? For your stupid pride? How many people do you think died every day?"

"They are bound to die anyways."

"They should have at least live! Live with peace instead of fear of death."

"Hmph."

"Kurama-ne-chan!" A small child yelled, running towards him.

"Kiyo-chan, what's wrong?"

"Oka-san is hurt, she isn't breathing!" She yelled, crying as she pulled on his sleeve.

Nodding his head, he quickly grabbed his hair and tied it fast before picking up the small child and running off to her directions.

Arriving at a small hut, he put the child down and hurried inside, ignoring everything except the woman lying on her small misshaped bed. Pulling out a scroll, placing it down and quickly summoning his medical equipment.

Hearing footsteps enter, he ignored them as he began with placing his hands around her neck, humming, he made a ram seal. Closing his eyes, he let out the air, he sucked and placed his hands on her chest, allowing a light green glow around his hands.

With deep concentration, he steady himself, allowing a few minutes before removing them.

Waking with a gasp, the woman sat up. "K-Kurama-kun…" She whispered, before breaking out into tears.

"There, there Kiyo-chan found me before anything bad happen. Your lungs will be better for a month again. I'll have to check up on you next month." Kurama said softly, before grabbing a small bag filled with herbs and handing them to the crying lady, "Just drink this later at night so you can breathe properly at night." He told her. She nodded her head and smiled.

Nodding his head, he packed everything back inside the scroll and stood up to leave, only to face the raven haired boy.

"You're a medic."

"Not really, just have small practice at it."

"Still…you're a medic."

"So?"

"We could use your help in my clan."

Shaking his head, Kurama smiled bitterly. "You ninjas have your own medics, but these people don't."

"You seem like a ninja as well!"

"But I don't have my own clansman to protect."

"What? You are an Uzumaki!"

"Uzumaki? I am sorry, but I have never heard of them." Kurama replied. The boy stared at him stupidly before he broke out in laughter. "You are lying, aren't you?" He asked yet Kurama stared at him in confusion.

"You're not…" He hummed. "You are an Uzumaki, you have their traits. Red hair, seemly large amount of chakra that you seem to have good control of." He began to explain.

Kurama nodded his head.

"You also seemed natural with your seal, which would mean that you made them, making you even more an Uzumaki."

"Ok…but I haven't seen an Uzumaki around since I have awoken…" Kurama muttered.

The boy seemed to understand, "Well…probably a part of your clan got attacked, we are at war, but the Uzumaki clan usually stays in their own island, away from this." He explains.

Nodding his head, he looked around, the village was slowly helping each other out and placing the dead in their graves.

"Well…it seems I'm not needed here." Kurama stated, removing the band from his hair and allowing it to fall. The boy observed him before nodding.

"Well..I'll see you around…hopefully not in the front lines." He said.

Kurama nodded his head. "Alright…" Become hesitant, he looked at him before offering him a shy smile, "My name is Kurama by the way."

Surprising the boy, he nodded his head, "Izuna."

Nodding, Kurama turns to leave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but here it is! A new chapter with the growing of Kurama! This chapter is mostly light heated filler, though it is explaining a bit of what Kurama feels about the war and what he is doing mostly. Which slowly leads to something big! I hope you guys enjoyed it so please review and tell me what you think! Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurama was panicking inwardly, trying to escape the five older shinobi that were trying to catch up with him. The only thing in his mind was run, run as fast as he could.

He was too small to fight all of them together, he was already low on chakra after his fight with some rouge shinobi.

Panting, Kurama looked around the forest. Taking off once more, hearing the footsteps coming in much closer, he ran.

And ran.

Till he reached a stop on a cliff.

Panting, he stared in horror. Nowhere else to run. No escape.

"Finally caught up to the brat."

"Give up kid, you are outnumbered."

"Looking at him, he's shaking."

He could hear their taunts, their own panting, and the thumping of their hearts. He smelled their lust and anger.

He felt boxed, panicking wasn't the best thing at the moment, but hell his body was trembling to do anything. Taking a look to the five older males, he could see their greedy face eyeing him up and down.

Shaking more, he gripped his katana tighter, closing his eyes. 'Jump.' The softly harsh words echoed in his mind. Startled, he took the small voice advice and jumped down the cliff.

Hearing the wind rush through his ear, Kurama held on tightly to his katana, against his chest and had sealed his eyes shut.

He wasn't sure what happen, but the feeling of the wind stopped and soft fur surrounded him. "Kit…it's been a long time since I last spoken to you." The rough voice said, but instead of inside his head. It echoed loud and clear.

Cracking his eye open, he came face to face with big slit red eyes staring down at him, orange fur surrounded his small body.

"Who are you?" Kurama asked, panicking that there was a large orange fox holding him, and TALKING to him.

"Huh, seems you don't remember…Kit, the name is Kurama, I can't believe you forgot my name." The fox said. Kurama blinked his eyes.

"But my name is Kurama…" He said.

The fox blinked his eyes and stared down at the redhead brat, looking almost like his mother, except, the red eyes that blinked right back at him were his.

'Huh, so my chakra mixed in with his.' the fox thought, staring down at the boy. "You're exhausted, sleep kit." He stated.

"How can I trust you? Everywhere I turn, someone wants to kill me." The boy stubbornly said, refusing the tired state he was in.

Kurama laughed, "I'll eventually help your loss of memory, but right now I want you to trust me. Go to sleep kit."

Biting his bottom lip, the boy nodded his head, curling up in the fur, which seemed to be the fox's hand. Feeling the chakra around him, he knew it was familiar and something he trusted.

* * *

The air smelled of burnt flesh. No longer was the ground visible, filled with human body parts and pools of blood.

The blue sky was no more, instead, a blood red sky, covered with heavy black smoke.

He wailed, holding closed to the brown haired boy with the blue scarf. Holding him tightly against his chest, ignoring the sympathetic eyes.

Burying his face in the dried up blood of the young boy, he cried and cried. His tears could not be stopped. Not even by his closest friends.

The boy, his brother, everything but blood, was dead. He couldn't save him. Couldn't protect him.

After the village fell, after the Fire Country fell. His friends all scattered around the country, trying to salvage everything they could.

"…We need to bury him." The soft voice told him. The familiar of a female, who was she? The pink haired kunoichi star at him with tearful green eyes.

Blood covering the white medic attire.

"Y-yeah." He said brokenly, cradling the dead body. "Yeah, Konohamaru needs to rest."

But wasn't it for the best? Best for the younger children to die instead of watching their world or peace slowly die in the hands of the enemy? Better then starving, than being homeless, watching their parents and their loved ones die?

Konoharmaru would no longer suffer that, but he would never smile anymore, or speak to him about his wishes about fighting back and getting their peace. He would never taste the salty taste of the broth of ramen they could scavenge.

* * *

"You're a Senju…I wish it had been different." Madara spoke, his voice was no longer that friendly, but the lacked of emotion was heard. "My brothers were killed by the Senju."

That made Hashirama worry, he stared at the back of the person he thought understood his ideas, the idea of peace. Somehow, he wished this didn't happen.

"Next time we'll meet on the battlefield." Madara continued, " _Senju_  Hashirama."

"That's why, there is no need for us to be spilling our guts here." No, this was wrong, but the next words made Hashirama filled a deep feeling that churned his stomach, made his chest ache and his breath stuck in his throat.

"I am  _Uchiha_ Madara." The black haired boy said, turning to face him with the awaken sharingan. That was the mark of a friendship now erased, an enemy was what stood in front of him.

A person that would fight with everything he got against him.

And he could do nothing to stop it.

Like he couldn't stop his brother from going to the frontlines and dying by the hands of a group of Uchiha.

And watching his own father and brother with raised weapons, he knew he couldn't do anything about the situations. But the looks Madara's brother and father gave him for awakening the sharingan, he knew hope was all lost.

However, it had dawn to him.

The young redhead had not been seen for weeks now.

Kurama hadn't showed up like promised and he never broken his promises with them. Now what would he say to this? He would cry about them being pathetic and try doing something to stop this. To stop the friendship they had built from being destroyed.

But, was he even alive?

He didn't know who he was, no clansman to claim family. Only he had was them, but now, he wouldn't have either of them because after this.

He would be watched and trained to be able to fight against Madara.

Oh how much he hated fate right now.

He lost a friend and he didn't know if Kurama was still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late and short chapter, but I do hope you enjoyed this!


	5. Chapter 5

Red eyes blinked at the giant fox.

"Are you saying that I am from the future?"

"Yes."

"And my name is Naruto Uzumaki and not Kurama."

"Correct."

"And that the reason why I am having strange dreams are my memories that I forgot about."

"Correct again."

Rubbing his eyes, the redhead sighed.

"So what happen? What caused the change in appearance and the lost memories?"

"Your soul, the soul of Naruto Uzumaki, took over the body that had the same potency of your future self."

"Which was a dying Uzumaki that had the same blood relationship of the closest ancestor."

"You saved a life of an Uzumaki that should have died in the past and exist in this timeline causing a rift in the timeline."

"Meaning I am no longer Naruto, but instead whoever this body's name with the soul of Naruto..."

"Correct again, kit."

"This is giving me a headache, can I just keep the name Kurama? Most people that I have met, know me as Kurama."

"Just Kurama?"

"Yeah, I didn't know about the Uzumaki's and all I've been told was that I have the same resemblance, except for the red eyes."

"Because of the ritual."

"Your blood and mine got mixed together, as well our chakra's but mine is more distinct of an Uzumaki then mind even though it has the same potency as a Biju"

"Which in the laws of time, I'm in a sense your biological father for this world even if you were born to two Uzumaki's."

"Can I just call you Kyu?" The young boy asked in frustration and confusion.

The fox stared at Naruto with an amused expression before rolling his eyes. "Whatever makes sense to you and your puny brain of yours kit."

"Hey!"

"But we need to get to business," Kurama said, looking down at Naruto. "You are seven-years-old, you will be growing and to live in this war-torn world of shinobi, you need to be strong, not just physically, but as well mentally and emotionally."

Naruto nodded his head, biting his bottom lip.

"You are already rank as a high chūnin, almost a jōnin."

"Meaning it's not enough."

"Not even close enough kit. You have already met the two future S-rank Kage level shinobi." Kurama stated. "This is only the beginning kit, they are still growing, and you need to grow the same level as them."

Naruto nodded his head, taking a deep breath before releasing it. "Just the beginning, huh?"

"That means, we have to start working, but not only will we be working in your fight skills."

Naruto looked at Kurama, blinking once before nodding his head, "I'll need to start building a reputations and spies…"

"And a step towards the world of chess."

"Politics," Naruto said, wincing at the thought of hunger-power men. "If we are going to be taking part of building Konoha, we will need to know how to make it a better place and not get the village too corrupted by greed."

"Yes."

"Great."

* * *

 

Time Skip

Six Years Later

* * *

 

" Hashirama-san, your father wants to speak to you."

"Hai." The brown haired teen said, wiping off sweat from his face straighten up from his stance. "I'll be there in a moment."

With a nod, the female maid bowed and left the training ground.

"Your control is getting better, but it still is weak."

"I know, the wood still is soft and slow, I need it to grow faster and be hard," Hashirama answered, looking towards his brother.

"Just need more practice, but in the meantime, stick to the earth element jutsus and the simple water jutsus. Your chakra reserves are still growing, so we keep wasting chakra and allow them to fill up." Tobirama said.

Hashirama nodded his head, "Alright, you need to work on your speed a bit more and expanding your sensory skills, a couple more feet before you reach the fifteen mark radius."

"Hai, now go and see what father wants."

With a nod, Hashirama left the training ground and towards his father's office.

"You wanted to see me, father?"

"Yes, in two weeks we will be heading out and patrol the clan's territory. I've had reports of a hooded strange male pushing the border before disappearing. What I've been told by one of the patrols is that the stranger has red eyes, we may not be sure but, it may be an Uchiha intruder."

Swallowing a large lump, Hashirama nodded his head. "Yes, will Tobirama be joining us?"

"Of course, you two still to fix your tag-team battle skills."

"Alright." Bowing to his father he left the office, knowing when he was dismissed.

Six years have passed by, he had not seen Madara and Kurama. And with this small information, he hoped it could get a chance to see who it was and why they were attacking.

"What did father say?"

"We will be going to a patrol run with him in a few weeks."

"I see, so Hideaki-san has arrived from his patrol check," Tobirama stated.

"Yes, a hooded male has been pressing against the clan's property, they aren't sure if it will be an attack or something."

"Well, we won't know for sure until we catch the man."

* * *

 

"Are you two ready?"

"Yes, father." Hashirama answered.

"Then let's get moving. Hideaki has sent a message saying that the spot the hooded man a few miles away from here."

With a nod, Tobirama and Hashirama took the sides of their father who lead them outside the gates of the compound and towards the direction Hideaki had stated.

"Keep an eye out for anybody trespassing. Hideaki stated the male will be wearing a dark red cloak and his eyes will be easily seen."

"Father, there is an unfamiliar presence a few miles north from here. It looks like he's just standing there." Tobirama stated, a bit confused.

"Are you sure? Is no one else with him?"

"I'm positive."

"Let's go then, but be on your guard."

Picking up speed, they headed north, where the trees began to lessen and the ground was more visible.

Standing in the clearance, a figure stood there, waiting.

"Who are you and why are you trespassing the Senju property line?" Butsuma stated, stepping forward, a hand on his tantō.

"I'm here to see Hashirama." The figure stated, pointing at Hashirama.

Hashirama blinked in confusion, but the voice sounded familiar.

"I said who are you? Show yourself." Butsuma said once more, drawing the tantō out of his sheath.

"Your son knows who I am."

"…Kurama." Hashirama whispered, stepping forward and in front of his father. "Is that you, Kurama?" He asked, hoping it was the redhead.

The figure shifted, his arm moved and pulled the hood down, revealing the familiar face of the redhead. Looking healthy, a bit feminine but more mature. His longer hair was pulled in a low ponytail.

"Kurama, it is you!" Hashirama said once more, breathing much lighter.

"Hello Hashi-kun." Kurama said, the same smile spread his lips. "Sorry to cause worry."

"Hashirama, who is this!" Butsuma demanded, looking at his son and the young looking redhead. "What's an Uzumaki doing here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurama: 13
> 
> Madara Uchiha: 15 years old
> 
> Hashirama Senju: 15 years old
> 
> Izuna Uchiha: 13 years old
> 
> Tobirama Senju: 13 years old


	6. Chapter 6

"Kurama, is that really you?"

 

The redhead smiled, "It's been a while, my look at you Hashi-kun. Letting your hair grow out now?" Kurama teased the brunet.

 

Hashirama just smiled sheepishly at his friend, taking in everything. Realizing, that this was not an illusion and that the redhead was really standing in front of him, along with his father and his younger brother.

 

"Hashirama, I won't repeat myself. Why is an Uzumaki here in the first place?" Butsuma stated shoulders tensed as he watched his son interact with the redhead.

 

Senju and Uzumaki are in good terms, however, there was no reason for one to be here in the first place and unguarded.

 

"Ah, this must be your father. Hello, Senju-sama, I am sorry for pushing your perimeter, but it was the only way to get into contact with Hashirama without causing any trouble… or bigger trouble than me just walking into your compound." Kurama stated, all friendliness completely wiped out of his face.

 

His red eyes became hard and the power that he radiated was there, dancing against their skin. Hashirama felt something in his gut, be wasn't sure what exactly.

 

To see the young boy he had rescued with Madara, they boy he helped comfort when he made his first kill. The young boy that trained along with Madara and himself, joking around and making the promise of building a place for peace.

 

This was no longer a seven-year-old child, lost and without memories.

 

This was shinobi trained and ready for combat.

 

"What do you want with my son?" Butsuma snarled, standing in front of him, blocking his view of his only friend.

 

He didn't want to lose another person. He hates himself that he couldn't do anything about Madara, it continues to claw at the back of his mind.

 

Especially when his own father doesn't trust him to in the front line, where the Senju members fight against the Uchiha's only to come back injured or dead.

 

And he hated watching and not able to do anything but guard their home.

 

"I came to only to speak to him."

 

"And you will," Hashirama spoke before his father said anything. "We will have a nice long talk. And you will tell me what happen to you and tell me what you finally have shown up." Stepping aside from his father and walking towards him.

 

Kurama smiled, "Of course, that is why I have come…" He began, but he then frowned. "However, I have come to tell you something I have recently found out… it might help… hopefully." He stated, his voice unsure and hesitant.

 

Even if he hasn't seen him for almost eight years, he is still a child trying to live in the war-torn country.

 

"Of course." He whispered ignoring his father yelling and the questioning look his brother was sending him.

 

He pulled the younger male into a tight hug, which the redhead quickly returned back.

 

As much as Butsuma wished to attack the unknown redhead, his son had pulled the younger looking male into a tight hug.

 

The boy didn't look any older than Tobirama and he wondered how long Hashirama knows this child. Had he also met him along with the Uchiha brat?

 

As he slowly allows tension to leave his body, he stilled eyed the unknown Uzumaki. He may not look much, but he wasn't going to have another of his children die, even if the Uzumaki is an allied clan.

 

"Father, I will bring Kurama to the compound so we can speak," Hashirama stated, holding the redhead tightly in his embrace.

 

Sighing wearily, "He is in your care, I do not wish for him to be wandering around the compound without you. Or he will be removed from the compound." He stated.

 

"Yes, father."

* * *

 

 

 

Sitting in front of Hashirama, Kurama is nibbling his bottom lip, trying to figure out what and how he was going to tell the brunette about his sudden disappearance.

 

"So …" He began as he tugged a strand of red hair, "why I disappeared was because while I was on my way to our spot, I was… err followed I should say."

 

"More like attacked” Hashirama stated, eyeing his tensed form.

 

Sighing, the redhead nodded his head. "Yeah, I had a fight with a rogue shinobi and well that left me exhausted. Before I even recovered, a group of shinobi found me before I was able to get shelter. They ran after me and I didn't want to bring them to our hideout."

 

Hashirama nodded his head and sighed.

 

"You are a trouble magnet."

 

Kurama smiled sheepishly before picking up his cup of tea and stared at it for a moment.

 

"I did remember something… something before I lost my memories." He said softly, it wasn't the truth but it wasn't a total lie either.

 

"Really?" Hashirama asked, surprised.

 

"Hmm…" Kurama nodded his head, "Yeah, I remembered what happen before we were attacked." He stated. "My family was selected to help the Fire Lord to do some barrier sealing for protection of his new wife and newborn. However, we were attacked on our way back home. Apparently, there was an order to kill the wife and child, but the order was stopped due to the protective seals. So instead, they attacked us, more like ambushed us."

 

"I am sorry to hear that," Hashirama said softly.

 

"It's alright, I have moved on…" Kurama stated, but then he frowned, "However, I came here to talk to you… to ask if you… if the plans we made, do you really wish for them to happen?"

 

Hashirama sat there quietly, looking at a helpless and desperate friend.

 

"I…" He began.

 

Because what can he say. He really did want to stop the fighting, to have a haven for clans, for peace. However, how can he do that when he hasn't been able to stop his father from ruling over him? He wasn't able to stop Madara from breaking his friendship and he felt helpless when it came to looking after the Senju clan members.

 

But he was the heir to the clan. He was strong enough to protect the clan from outside attackers. He may not be with the front line fighters at the moment, but he still protected the clan against assassins and ambushes.

 

And he wanted to stop looking at dead children. He wanted to see them be able to grow up and be an adult before they could die.

 

Even if his father hated his idea for peace, because there was no peace in this land. He wanted to make that peace, even if it made his father resent him for going against his ideologies.

 

"Yes." He whispered.

 

Kurama smiled softly at him.

 

Yes, he wanted his promises and dreams to come true.

 

Yes, he wanted to make peace and have a haven for shinobi and civilians to live together.

 

Yes, he wanted his friends back, to help and create this place of peace together.

 

Yes, yes, yes. That was his answer, even if it went against his father's orders. He wanted this because he was tired of fighting and losing so many people.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small Information:
> 
> Kurama: 13
> 
> Madara Uchiha: 15 years old
> 
> Hashirama Senju: 15 years old
> 
> Izuna Uchiha: 13 years old
> 
> Tobirama Senju: 13 years old

Whispers of the Ōtsutsuki Clan being alive and active spread like fire early in the fall. Kurama wasn't sure if he should feel very proud that the rumor mill was going fast or nervous the plan was slowly rolling and the possibility of messing up something, causing greater danger to the new future he was hoping would be a better than the one he had lived through.

And it all started with Uchiha Madara.

Trying to change him, to guide him from going into that deep insanity that changed him, broke him and curled him into deep darkness forever lost.

"Well, rumors are sure spreading fast," a deep male voice said, entering the room. Kurama looked up, crimson eyes meeting sharp garnet slit eyes. A tall lean male with rusty red-orange hair, crossed arms over his chest, leaning on the doorway.

"Kyu, you're up early," Kurama stated, looking up from the scattered paperwork that laid in front of him.

Kyu shrugged his shoulders before entering the room and gracefully flopped down next the younger child. "It's barely dawn and you're still up kit," Kyu stated, "What are you working on that has you up so late?"

Kurama stretched, popping a few bones in his back, "Plans and more plans in trying to deal with other clans." Kurama stated, yawning loudly.

"Go, Matatabi will throw a hissy fit that you aren't resting properly," Kyu stated, "And then she will yell at me that I'm not watching over you since I am technically your guardian and such." The male stated.

Kurama laughed, "Yeah, I should probably head to bed now; however, I need to talk you about the Uchiha clan…" Kurama said in a soft tone, shifting to look at the older male, "Especially about Uchiha Madara, the man that could ruin the future if we don't do anything, however, I am not killing him, not now when he hasn't done anything but try to protect his clan from shinobi that are wedging war with them."

He could see the former looking nine-tail fox tense his shoulders, his jaw clenched and the garnet eyes glowed with his orange chakra.

"I know you hate him, but we need him to be alive," Kurama continued, unsure if this will make the older male even more pissed off or make him understand the necessity of said individual even if they had done many wrong doings in the future.

But that is why they are in the past, to correct and change the future.

Even if he wasn't born in the end. Because what he did to the biju, they would no longer have a need for jinchūriki to exist in this timeline.

With all of the tailed beast now able to blend into the crowd as strong shinobi, pass by as fellow humans, they can exist without peace. Able to transform their looks and their age, they won't no longer need humans to contain them.

Because as Naruto, he didn't want that, not after him and Kurama became comrades, friends.

As Kurama, he was able to create a seal with a shadow clone and use their chakra to create an almost living being. It may have almost killed him, but he would have done it, either way, to stop the creation of jinchūriki later on in the future and able to help the tailed beast be able to hide away from any power hungry villages.

Jumping at a finger poking him at his side, Kurama blinks his eyes and allows his attention to return and look at the elder male of the two.

"Your mind is wondering again kit, go to sleep, we'll talk about this later," Kyu stated as he grabbed the paperwork from his hands and began looking through them.

Sighing, Kurama nodded his head, making his way to his own room in the big mansion of the Ōtsutsuki Clan they had unsealed.

* * *

It was another week, he had found himself once more in the Senju Clan compound, making his way towards the clan's head station, in hopes of being able to talk to Hashirama about introducing him to Kyu, the clan head of the Ōtsutsuki Clan. That way, the first alliance outside of the Uzumaki Clan, can start making other clans wonder about the alliance and probably hope to get an alliance as well. Because if the legend of the Ōtsutsuki Clan is in alliance with the Senju, one of the strongest clans, then it could mean better protection.

However, it would be shaky and the plans for creating a village will be moving along way faster than in the beginning. The last time the village was created, Hashirama was clan head, his father was dead and he was twenty-year-old male already reaching S-class ranking.

This time around, his father is still clan head, however, his declining health wasn't doing much for him meaning that he would eventually be having Hashirama become the head. Yet, the big distrust that Hashirama's father has towards him isn't doing him many favors as well with Hashirama only being just fifteen-years-old.

"You're here again," It wasn't a question, more of a statement filled with distaste. He could understand that Butsuma had a great dislike for him since he was an unknown. A child that wasn't part of the Uzumaki clan yet was an Uzumaki by blood. And with the rumors going on of the Ōtsutsuki Clan adopting the wandering Uzumaki child that helps small civilian towns from the after effects of clan fighting against each other, it made the Senju head twitchy.

"Yes, I'm here to speak to Hashirama," Kurama stated, allowing a small greeting bow, showing manners but it lacked the respect a younger shinobi would show to a veteran shinobi.

The elder Senju just grunted and motion for the child to sit down in front of him, Kurama complied with the request and sat down.

Peering at the sickly looking Senju, he allowed his eyes to stare at the old dark chocolate orbs. "I don't like you," Butsuma began, taking a sip from his tea.

The redhead nodded his head, his gaze not wavering from the man in front of him.

"I also dislike that you are close to Hashirama, my son is the heir to the Senju clan and I don't want… _distractions_ from endangering his life as well making him think impossible things."

Kurama frowned, but before he could even say anything, the elder Senju continued.

"The idea of creating a Hidden Village with ninjas of different clans," Butsuma stated harshly, his eyes narrowed, "is nothing but a dream. A dream that only will bring hopes up for him and cause distractions, making him die in a battlefield."

"He will not die in a battlefield," Kurama snarled at the elder, his red eyes burned with anger. "How can you not trust your own son, a son that is creating and is equally succeeding in making a new jutsu? How can you can you just sit there and just say that the hopes, the dreams are nothing!"

Crossing his arms over his chest, he held his clenched fist tightly, trying to reduce his anger by causing pain. Allowing his nails to dig into his palm.

"You sit here, trying to protect your clan, but it's only causing more grief for them. I don't see you trying a different method is trying to protect them besides sending them to fight battles. Battles they may not even survive because they are exhausted," Kurama spat out, glaring furiously at the man in front of him.

The man has the guts to sneer at him and here he thought the Uchiha had the sneer perfect, but it seemed Butsuma could probably outmatch them with his disgusted sneer.

"You are a boy, you do not know anything of clan matters. You are an orphan, a wandering Uzumaki that hasn't even bothered to reach out to his fellow clansman," The man stated, slamming his cup down the table.

"I have spoken to my clansmen once I regained my memories, however, I spoke to them about my plans and they all but accept it! They even had said they would ally themselves to the village I manage to create. It may not be now or anytime soon, but I know they have my back," Kurama hissed at the male.

His words were truthful, even if he was considered a wandering Uzumaki, he had visited the Village of whirlpools once he foggily remembered his current life. He wasn't dumb enough to enter a clan that knew him since birth and not have the same characteristics before he left the clan compound with his deceased parents.

And the amnesia helped, but he knew they would still be suspicious of him if he didn't remember completely who he was and how he was able to make his way into the village without outing himself out as a foreign shinobi trying to enter their ranks.

"It doesn't mean a thing, you know nothing of clan matters," Butsuma stated, "So whatever you plan on doing, I wish for you to stop involving my son."

"Hashirama involved himself when he began speaking about forming a village for peace, for protection! I am not involving him, I am helping in trying to create a dream to become reality and I won't allow for anyone to stop, even if it is his own father who is only causing problems than giving help!" Yelled Kurama, standing up from his spot, his fist bleeding on his sides. "If Hashirama wants to continue in creating this dream with me, then I won't say no. I will gladly allow his help because I know I can't do it on my own."

The door snapped open, Hashirama stood there along with his brother, and fresh blood stained their battle gear.

"Father… Kurama…" The brunette began, staring at the two males who were furiously glaring at each other.

"What is going on?" The younger of the Senju asked, stepping inside of the room, following his older brother. Staring wearily at his father.

"Uzumaki and I are having a conversation…" Butsuma began, the frown on his face didn't seem to bother from leaving the elder's man face.

Kurama clicked his tongue, "Yes, a conversation that mentions that he wishes for me to stop putting ideas in Hashirama's head," The redhead boy stated.

Hashirama frowned, "What do you mean father?" He asked, looking at the elder male.

"Exactly what it means, I do not wish for you to be plotting such ridiculous ideas that will not even exist!" Bellowed Butsuma, standing up, "This is nonsenses, stop playing games and get your act together Hashirama because you are clan heir and you will be leading this clan in the future."

Hashirama looked surprised, however, he held himself as he looked at his father in the eye. "I know I am clan heir, I know I'll have to take the mantra to lead the safety of the clan; however, you don't know my plans. I wished to talk to you about the different possibilities we can try to cut down the dead bodies, yet, you won't listen to me! How do you want me to act when my own opinions don't matter when I am trying to help the clan? How are you helping the clan when you keep sending exhausted men out in the frontlines, but you won't let me help? How can I lead the clan when you keep showing such distrust against me and the clan keeps seeing it and they wonder to themselves, 'is this the person who will be leading us? A person who his own father doesn't even trust?'" Hashirama voice was rising higher and higher as he continued to yell at his father.

"Kurama has been a great help, he is telling me things that I don't see outside from the clan compound because you have me station as a guard dog, I understand that we need guards, but I can't do much when I am stuck in one place. And if I am heir to this clan, I must know what is going on so I can help for the clan. If it wasn't for Kurama, we would soon be dying of hunger. If he didn't tell me the town where we buy our produce was taken over by the bandits and they were having trouble with them, then we wouldn't be receiving our weekly food. Because I told you to send some of our men to help protect that village, if Tobirama didn't help convince you, then you wouldn't have done anything and our people would be going hungry."

With a deep breath, Hashirama made himself steady and smiled sadly at his father, "That is why I agreed with Kurama, an alliance with him and with the Ōtsutsuki Clan he was able to convince, will be welcoming. I have also spoken to Tobirama about… my plans and he have agreed that it would be for the best," Hashirama stated, glancing at Kurama and his brother.

Tobirama nodded his head, standing beside the redhead, who looked at the brunette with a grateful smile.

"Is that so," Butsuma murmured, sitting slowly back down into his seat, staring at his heir, his younger child, and the redhead orphan.

The three boys could tell the fight within the elder was slowly disappearing, showing his age and how sick and weak the man was.

Hashirama felt guilt strikes him, but he wouldn't and couldn't apologize, because that would show hesitant and weakness to his father and he wasn't planning on showing that right after he successfully managed to make him look at him.

Showing him that he can be the heir need for the clan, the change that was needed to survive.

"I see, will, I will allow you your meeting," The man stated, motioning for the boys to leave.

Hashirama nodded his head and bowed to his father before motioning for Kurama to follow him, his brother not far behind him.

Being heir, being a leader… it was stressful and he could tell that Kurama was tired and it was wearing him down as it was doing the same for himself.

* * *

The former known as Kurama stared at his siblings, no longer in their tailed beast form, but in their human form.

Naruto, the boy was special and he watched him grow, watched that poor orphan boy go from being lonely to gaining comrades, friends. Forming bonds and changing people with his words, his charisma.

A boy who has a specialty to be unpredictable; when the boy came up to him with an _idea_ of having a future with no jinchūriki in the future, it surprised him as well intrigued him. To see it happen, to feel the changes, it amazed him.

Running a hand through the long reddish-orange locks, he took a sigh before speaking, "It seems, we will be having different future than the one we remembered," He began, catching the attention of the rest.

The rest of his sibling trying to get used to their new forms. The forms that gave them more freedom to move around without attracting the attention of shinobi wishing to use their chakra.

Son Gokū barked a laughter as he ran a ran through the messy mahogany locks, his big built with muscles, it was a small resemblance of his old jinchūriki, his yellow eyes continued to observe his new human form features, "This is way different and if that brat continues to lead the future differently than what happen, he has my full support." The male said, trying to get used to his new appearance.

Matatabi smiled softly, "The boy will do great things, it is sad that his old life, he had never gotten the chance to do so. He knows he can count on me to help any way I can," The blue-haired, heterochromia female stated, sitting perfectly still as she looked at her siblings with a polite smile.

Isobu, Saiken, and Kokuō all agreed, still in awe in their appearance, but Kyu knew they would help. They respected the kit, even if he almost died trying to get them their freedom and that was something they all respected.

Especially after they all remembered what happen in their old timeline.

Chōmei kept bouncing on his feet, twisting and turning. Enjoying the new flexibility that his body gave him, "Well, Kurama, this is something and new, I knew he could do unexpected things, but even this… this is totally awesome!"

Gyūki laughed, sitting next to the elder of them all, he watched his siblings, "It is something, however, I believe Kurama has something to tell us," The plum haired male stated, making sure everyone was slowly settling down.

The door then slammed open and in came a lean male with sandy-brown shaggy hair colored, "I'm here," Shukaku stated, walking in and sitting between Matatabi and Isobu.

"Glad you are here," Kyu stated, his arms crossed as he stared at the former one-tail.

Shukaku mumbled under his breath, but that went ignored.

"Why I called you here, is because changes will be happening and Naruto will be bringing them… however, one of them is having Uchiha Madara alive," He stated, he watched everybody tense and ready to argue, but he raised his hand from allowing anyone to argue.

"I know, we discussed that, but he keeps insisting that the man should stay alive. He says he will be responsible if he should start sinking back into that level of madness, and I have agreed with him. That is why I am here to tell you that Uchiha Madara is off limits to killing or anything harm until Naruto himself says so."

It was silent, but eventually, they all started to nod their heads.

The child had barely asked anything from them besides helping with some ideas for the future village and training, but he never asked too much. He was just happy to have familiar faces, people who remembered the old future. Another reason why they took their father's name as well reviving the Ōtsutsuki Clan in hopes to help Naruto with his goal and giving him support and a home whenever the child needed it.

For him to ask of them not to harm or killed the Uchiha, they could only agree to the matter and allow him to do what he wish, but they understood that that Naruto knew if the Uchiha began to fall for the same tricks, he knew that he would have to be killed.

The room had a tensed silence, but they all agreed to the plan.

"I would also like to mention since Naruto woke up in this time without memories, they first name that popped in his mind was mine… when he was first asked about his name he had said it was his name…" Kyu began, watching as the others raised an eyebrow and stared at him, Chōmei started to giggle, Son Gokū started to laugh and Gyūki was trying to not laugh but was failing, miserably. "So whenever we are in public or have people around, we will have to be careful calling Naruto by his name. In public he is known as Kurama, to us, he is the knucklehead Naruto, the most unpredictable ninja of all."

"So… what is your name then?" Asked the sniggering Gyūki.

"Naruto calls me Kyu, but we haven't officially agreed in a name for me, so that is still in the works," He mumbled, unsure how to feel about it.

It was Naruto he was talking about.

"Well anyways, that was all that you guys needed to know," Kyu stated, standing up from his seat, "I'll be in the office trying to organize the paperwork Naruto left me… apparently being the almighty nine-tails, it means being clan head," He mumbled, making his way out of the meeting room.

The ones who weren't laughing bid their goodbye while rest were too busy laughing to even comment. That was family for you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, pretty wordy, I hope you like my twist in the story. Sorry for any grammar errors or misspelled words. I tried but it's 4:30 in the morning, I got stuff to do later on today, but I wanted to finish typing this and posting it.
> 
> If you have any question please ask away, I'll answer them to the best of my capability. Um... the biju, yeah, I'll figure out their ages and how they officially look like and describe them later on... that will be fun... yay... goodnight.
> 
> Lucy.


End file.
